The Lost Sky
by JackFrost14
Summary: AU. Sawada Tsunayoshi selalu merasa dirinya hampa. Kesepian. Merasa kehilangan. Tapi ia tak tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu.


**THE LOST SKY**

**Summary:** AU. Sawada Tsunayoshi selalu merasa dirinya hampa. Kesepian. Merasa kehilangan. Tapi ia tak tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Rating:** T

**Warning(s):** OOC(s). OC(s). Typo(s). Multi-language. Ejaan Yang **tidak** Disempurnakan.

**Dislcaimer:** Not own anything. Except the OC(s). No more, no less.

* * *

**Target 1**

**Lost in Memories: 1/?**

* * *

Sepasang mata coklat karamel itu menatap langit lewat jendela kamarnya. Matahari mulai bersinar dari ufuk timur. Pelan, tapi pasti. Matahari mulai menyinari dunia.

Pemilik mata coklat karamel tersebut menatap langit pagi dengan sedih.

_Hampa._

_Kesepian._

_Kehilangan._

Itulah yang ia rasakan setiap kali ia melihat langit.

'Apa? Apa yang membuatku merasa hal seperti itu?! Beritahu aku!' teriaknya dalam hati.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Kumohon! Beritahulah aku!' teriaknya dalam hati lagi sambil meneteskan air mata.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara. Suara itu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

_'Dame-Tsuna, mengangislah. Menangislah sepuasmu. Sekeras-kerasnya. Tetapi, begitu kau selesai menangis, kau harus melangkah maju. Ingatlah, semua itu sudah berlalu. Sudah menjadi masa lalu. Tetapi bukan berarti kau boleh melupakan masa lalu! Masa lalu adalah masa depan. Tetapi masa depan belum tentu masa lalu! Apakah kau mengerti, Dame-Tsuna?' _

'Siapa? Kamu siapa? Kenapa aku merasa aku mengenalmu, tapi disaat bersamaan juga tidak?' Dengan tangannya, ia menyeka air matanya yang terjatuh.

Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil, -sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa ia tersenyum- dan berkata: "Aku tidak tahu engkau siapa. Tapi, terima kasih," Setelah itu, ia turun dari kasurnya, mengganti bajunya dan berjalan keluar.

Ia kemudian berjalan kedapur dan dengan cekatan, -seolah ia sudah berpengalaman didapur- ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan ibunya. Dan tak lupa, ia membuat sekotak bento untuk dirinya. Setelah selesai makan, ia meletakkan makanan untuk ibunya di microwave, dan meninggalkan sebuah pesan yang ia tempel dikulkas sebelum ia berangkat sekolah.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ibunya terbangun dan kaget begitu ia melihat sebuah pesan yang tertempel dikulkas.

_'Untuk Ibu,_

_Bu, aku sudah membuatkan Ibu sarapan di microwave. Tinggal Ibu hangatkan saja. Jangan lupa minum obat ya, Bu._

_-Tsuna,'_

Ibunya tersenyum kecil, -antara senang dan sedih- saat ia membaca pesan tersebut.

* * *

**Lunch**

"Hoi, Dame-Tsuna!" teriak sekelompok kakak kelas yang menghampiri mejanya.

"Ya, ada apa, Senpai?" tanya si 'Dame-Tsuna' sambil menatap senior-seniornya.

Ketua dari kelompok tersebut menendang mejanya si 'Dame-Tsuna'.

"Tch! Jangan sok keren kamu!" bentaknya.

Si 'Dame-Tsuna' hanya mengangkat alisnya, "Oh?"

Kedua matanya seolah mengejek senior-seniornya.

"Brengsek lo-" belum sempat Ketua itu memukul si 'Dame-Tsuna', muncul seseorang yang tak terduga.

"Ada ribut macam apa, ini?" tanya seseorang.

Suaranya dingin, bagaikan es. Seolah-olah, suhu ruangan turun drastis.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" teriak si Ketua tersebut beserta anak buahnya. Orang yang dimaksud hanya melangkah masuk kedalam kelas sambil menatap tajam.

"A-aah, ti-tidak ada a-apa-apa, Hi-Hibari-san! Ka-Kami permisi dulu!"

Begitu para bully itu keluar dari kelas, Hibari langsung menatap kedua mata si 'Dame-Tsuna'.

Hibari terkejut. Ia tidak menatap mata berwarna coklat karamel, melainkan mata berwarna orange.

_Tenang._

_Kuat._

_Rapuh._

Hibari dibuat terkejut lagi. Si 'Dame-Tsuna' tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Terima kasih, Hibari-senpai," / _'Terima kasih, Kyoya,'_

Karena ia melihat bayangan yang mirip dengan Herbivore yang ada dihadapannya. Kemudian ia berkata;

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, Herbivore," / _'Tidak apa-apa, Boss,'_

Si 'Dame-Tsuna' berkedip dua kali. Sesaat, ia melihat seseorang. Si 'Dame-Tsuna' hanya melihat senpainya berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

'Matanya..,'

_Bebas._

_Dingin._

_Kebingungan._

Disaat yang bersamaan, mereka berdua bertanya pada hatinya masing-masing,

'Kau.. siapa? Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi? Beritahu aku..'

'.. Kumohon,'

* * *

**After School**

**BUAK!**

"Jangan pikir karena tadi diganggu oleh Hibari brengsek itu kau bisa bernafas lega, Dame-Tsuna!" teriak si Ketua tadi sambil memukul Tsuna berkali-kali.

Tsuna hanya menahan kesakitan. Oh! Betapa inginnya dia berteriak! Tetapi, ia tidak bisa! Karena salah satu seniornya menutup mulutnya.

"Gara-gara kamu tidak datang terlambat! Kami dihukum oleh Si Ketua Disiplin Brengsek itu!" lanjut si Ketua lagi sambil menendang perut Tsuna. Tsuna menggigit tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Tolong.." teriaknya pelan kesakitan. Suaranya serak. Akibat lehernya sempat diikat dengan tali, -meskipun hanya sesaat, tapi tetap saja sakit- dan suaranya hampir hilang gara-gara hal tersebut.

**DUAK!**

"Berani sekali kau menggigitku, Brengsek!" teriak si pemilik tangan tersebut.

Sementara itu,

Diatap sekolah, si Ketua Disiplin menatap langit sore. Tangan kanannya seolah ingin menggenggam sesuatu yang ada dilangit.

'Aku disini! Aku disini!' teriaknya dalam hati sambil menatap langit sore.

'Apakah suaraku kurang keras untuk mendengarnya?' teriaknya lagi.

"Tolong.."

Ia mendengar sebuah suara. Suara yang amat sangat pelan. Serak. Kesakitan.

Si Ketua Disiplin itu kaget. Dengan cepat ia turun dan mencari asal suara tersebut. Seolah-olah ia takut. Takut akan kehilangan suara tersebut dan tidak bisa memenukannya lagi.

Hampir sepuluh menit ia mencari, ia menemukannya. Dihadapannya, sekelompok siswa sedang menghajar seorang siswa.

Matanya abu-abu menatap lagi dengan pemilik mata orange itu.

_Kesakitan._

_Keputus-asaan._

_Lelah. _

Ia langsung geram, -entah kenapa, ia sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini- dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sepasang tonfanya dan menghajar semua bully tersebut, -tanpa mengucapkan 'Kami Kurosu' oh, sungguh peristiwa langka-.

"Hi-Hibari-san!"

"Ampun! Tolong jangan hajar kami!"

"Hi-Hiiii! Maafkan kami!"

**DUAK! **

**Krak!** Suara sebuah tulang patah.

"Agh!"

"Apakah enak?" tanya Hibari dengan tatapan dinginnya, -lebih tepatnya jauh lebih dingin-.

**DUAK!**

"Apakah kalian menikmatinya?" kemudian ia menyeringai lebar.

"Kalian akan menjadi mainanku sore ini,"

"A-Ah ah! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" teriak mereka semua yang berusaha lari. Percuma saja, kau tidak akan bisa lari darinya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu. Para bully itu tergeletak tak berdaya ditanah. Hibari lalu mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan dengan cepat ia mengetik sebuah pesan.

'Bawa herbivore-herbivore brengsek ini ke rumah sakit. Lokasi dibelakang sekolah. Datanglah 20 menit lagi.'

Setelah selesai mengetik, ia berjalan menuju kearah Tsuna. Tsuna yang sebelumnya pingsan terbangun karena ia merasa ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

Mata coklat karamelnya menatap mata abu-abu.

_Terima kasih._

_Harapan._

_Bahagia._

Tsuna tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui siapa pemilik mata abu-abu tersebut sebelum penglihatannya kembali gelap.

Hibari hanya terkejut, -lagi, oh ia sungguh tidak suka jika ada yang membuatnya terkejut berturut-turut oleh orang yang sama- saat ia mengetahui tatapan mata coklat karamel tersebut.

Tetapi, ia mengerti akan satu hal.

'Aku menemukanmu,'

Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Bukan, justru kaulah yang menemukanku,'

.

.

.

'..My Lost Sky,'

Dengan pelan, ia membawa tubuh Sawada Tsunayoshi ketempat yang aman dan merawat luka-lukanya.

* * *

**End of Target 1**

* * *

_**Ocehan sang Author**_

Waktunya mengoceh! (digiles). Ahem, fanfic baru ditahun baru! (plak). Mana update fanfic-fanfic-mu sebelumnya? Saya tidak mendapatkan semangat untuk menulisnya (guling-guling). Ditambah lagi Ujian Nasional sudah berada didepan mata (lebay mode ON). Saat ini saya sibuk dengan hobi baru saya, yaitu menjadi Utaitte (MANA BELAJARNYA?!).

Seperti kata teman saya, "Menjadi seorang Utaitte adalah pelarian seorang Cosplayer, begitu juga sebaliknya," tapi kalau saya akan menjadi seperti ini; "Menjadi seorang Utaitte adalah pelarian seorang **Author** dan Cosplayer, begitu juga sebaliknya," 8Dv (memasang wajah a-not-so-innocent, aka watados).

OMG, belum apa-apa chara-nya udah pada OOC semua QuQ (nyakar tembok). Seperti biasa, saya terkena **Plot Bunnies** 8D (entah kenapa merasa senang). Jadi, **jangan kaget** kalau tiba-tiba fanfic ini tidak ada update-nya~ 83 (dihajar Reader).

Yak, ocehannya selesai!

See you next Target!

_**JackFrost14**_


End file.
